¿Hermanas?
by teddyylily
Summary: Dominique nunca se sintió parte de la familia, y cuando comprende por qué solo siente alivio... ¿Pero que es lo que la alivia, tener la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos o ser libre?


Hola soy Dominique, si, la que todos llaman rebelde o envidiosa, pero seamos sinceros, ¿Yo envidiosa?, para nada, ¿celosa? tampoco. Lo único que si pueden decir es que soy apasionada (en lo único que me parezco a mi familia).

Todos saben que soy la hija no bonita de Fleur, la chica que es bella pero no le alcanza para ser una vela, la que no tiene ningún talento, pues bien, se equivocan, es cierto, no soy tan bella como una mi hermana o mamá pero eso no quita que sea bonita, la verdad, es que hace unos años era más común, no fea, antes de que mi pelo "mágicamente" se volviera pelirrojo, ¿entienden a qué me refiero verdad?, porque sí, soy CASTAÑA natural, y además tengo talentos, canto estupendamente, solo que a nadie le importa ya que mi hermana me opaca, pero descuiden, eso nunca me ha preocupado, yo ya superé ser la única no pelirroja de la familia, ni ser tan bella como una vela, y esta no es una historia en la que contaré mis complejos (los onefics son muy pequeños).

Bueno, como notarán yo no me parezco en nada a mi familia, y menos después de lo que les voy a contar, porque es verdad soy diferente físicamente a todos los Weasley, y para qué decir de los DeLacour, sino que también me diferencio de la mayoría de las chicas, bien, lo diré: SOY LESBIANA, si me gustan las mujeres, me gustan mucho las mujeres, y hay una en especial que me ha robado el corazón, es básicamente perfecta, pero no diré más de ella.

Llevaba meses con ese remordimiento en mi corazón, cada día que pasaba me sentía más ajena a mi familia, mis padres me daban el mismo amor que siempre, mis hermanos me trataban con cariño, pero yo sentía que no era parte de ellos, que sobraba, y ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que preguntarle a alguien, así que fui donde los Potter, ellos me trataban muy bien, tía Ginny era la mejor de todas, y mis primos eran geniales, estoy segura de que si no fuera, bueno ya saben, gay, nunca habría terminado con James, pero no me malentiendan, él lo sabe todo, todos lo saben, porque ¿cómo les escondes algo que han visto en mi desde siempre?, y se lo tomaron muy bien.

Bueno, volviendo a la historia, estaba donde los Potter y tía Ginny me recibió muy bien, estuvimos mucho rato conversando acerca de, bueno, mis conquistas, ella me acepta de manera que nadie más lo hace, se ríe de eso, incluso me dice que está segura de que si me confieso a la chica que me gusta ella se volvería homosexual por mí, y yo no lo dudaría, soy muy atractiva, canto excelente, y además soy muy buena en la cama (o eso me dicen), pero si es que fuera otra chica y además no estuviera comprometida con mi mejor amigo. Entre toda esta charla salió el tema que me interesa.

\- Cariño, ¿desde cuándo volviste a ser castaña?- me preguntó tía Ginny.

\- Pues he decidido dejármelo así, creo que no parecerme a mi familia no está del todo mal, además a quien le importa, soy adoptada- solté como si nada. Ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y ahí fue cuando lo supe, era verdad, yo si era adoptada, quería morirme, se me secó la garganta y pedí el habla, pero por otra parte no estaba del todo mal, es decir, me acababa de sacar un peso de encima y…

Ginny interrumpió mis pensamientos- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por favor, ¿de verdad creían que no me daría cuenta?, ¡Soy castaña!, Merlín, es obvio, todas mis primas o rubias o pelirrojas y yo ¿castaña?, además está más que claro que ¡no soy una vela!- dije de la forma más calmada que pude aparentar.- Aunque lo parezca por mi belleza innata- dije para aliviar el ambiente. Ella no se rio, solo me miro y de un momento a otro ya estaba encima mío y me abrazó, fue un abrazo tan consolador, uno de esos que te decían que todo saldría bien, y yo así lo creía, después de todo, yo siempre lo supe, solo que no quería creerlo. Lo que no evitó que soltara un par de lágrimas (está bien, mucha lagrimas)

-Creo que deberías hablarlo con tus padres, ellos merecen saber que lo sabes y poder explicarte. Y también con tus hermanos, ellos merecen saberlo.

Yo la miré entre sorprendida y angustiada y pregunte forzando la garganta para hablar.- ¿Cómo no lo van a saber si son mayores que yo?-

-Solo un año, aun no podrían comprender-

Y así me fui a casa, esperando hablar del tema que tanto me molestaba, pero cuando llegué me encontré con una escena que no esperaba, en medio de la sala, acostada sobre las piernas de mi "madre" y estaba mi "hermana", Victorie, y a su lado Charlie haciéndole cariños en la cabeza, al parecer no me habían visto aun, así que mientras me acercaba a ellos oí que Vic decía:

\- La boda se canceló, yo, no puedo casarme, me di cuenta de que me iba a casar para olvidar a alguien y no está bien que le haga eso a Ted, así que decidí romper con él, pero el también admitió que hacia esto por los mismos motivos que yo y que amaba a otra persona, - Yo supe en seguida que se trataba de Lily, y me alegre por mi prima y mi amigo, al fin serán felices, solo espero que Teddy pueda decírselo a los señores Potter, es muy ridículo ya que no habrá otra mejor persona para mi prima que el ahijado de Harry- así que quedamos como amigos.- Oyendo esto y con nuevas fuerzas para seguir me acerque a ellos y abrase a mi hermana con fuerza.

Y dirigiéndome a mis papás dije- Sé que soy adoptada y no me molesta que así sea, me han dado un hogar y una familia maravillosa, lo único que puedo reprocharles es que no me lo hayan dicho en su momento.- Lo hice con toda la seriedad posible, pero intentando ser reconfortable.

Ellos me miraron atónitos, perdieron el habla, pero luego de unos segundos que me parecieron minutos mamá dijo- Cariño, no sé cómo te enteraste y creo que te debemos una explicación- y me acarició la cabeza- Cuando éramos jóvenes con tu padre queríamos tener un hijo y salió Vic, era perfecta y todo lo que pudiéramos desear, así que decidí operarme para no tener más hijos, ya que creíamos que no se obtiene la misma suerte dos veces, pero luego de unos años- me miró y lloró aún más- nos dimos cuenta de que si queríamos otro hijo, lo deseábamos tanto, pero no lo podíamos obtener por esa estúpida operación, el medimago me dijo que tenía un 1 % de posibilidad de tener otro hijo y eso me devastó, así que buscamos otras formas, en eso llegamos a un orfanato, el que solo tenía a niños hijos de padres mágicos, te adoptamos y hemos sido muy felices, cariño, si tuvimos la misma suerte dos veces.- Y me abrazó como nunca antes, con mucho amor.

Abrasé a mamá y sonreí, ya me había preparado para esto, pero aún quedaba una pregunta.- ¿Y qué hay de Hugo?-

Mamá sonrió y me dijo- Él fue un milagro, el 1%.

Sonreí a mis padres y me acerqué a Vic y pregunté- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-No lo sabía- Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, luego de eso y tuvimos una cena muy pequeña e hicimos como si nada, aunque por mi parte fue igual que siempre, no actué, los querré siempre.

Esa noche Victorie fue a mi pieza, se acostó un ratito con migo y me preguntó- ¿Por qué no estás molesta?, es decir, te han mentido por años; hasta yo estaría molesta, me corrijo estoy molesta-Dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Yo le sonreí de una forma que nunca antes me había permitido y dije- Porque si no fuera adoptada no podría hacer esto- Y la bese, junte mis labios con los suyos, después de todo ya no estaba comprometida y yo podía hacer lo que quiera porque no era incesto, y al parecer no era la única que lo deseaba, porque luego de la sorpresa inicial ella me dejó entrar, jugar con su lengua hasta que ella se animó y se unió al juego, por primera vez sentí que me quería de la forma en que yo lo hacía; y cuando ya nuestro aliento faltaba nos despejamos.

Me miro y dijo- Gracias a Dios eres adoptada- y me beso de una manera loca y apasionada, y tía Ginny tenía razón logre que mi amor fuera homosexual.


End file.
